Sisyphus
by Kikkoman-Writes
Summary: They'll keep on dying because they don't care. Reincarnation.
1. Chapter 1

Please Read & Review

* * *

Sisyphus

_They'll keep on dying because they don't care._

**Reincarnation**

* * *

**Keigo/Mizuiro**

"Do I know you?"

"No." _Yes. _

His eyebrow furrows._ Why are lying to me, brother? Twin?_

_**Twin? But I'm pretty sure that I only have a demon for a sister.**_

_I am not insane._

But, maybe insanity runs through your family.

Family? Insanity? Hell yeah. They're insane. A sadistic little sister, a father with a family-complex, an older brother who could walk through walls, a not-so-gentle giant, a cat-lady, a fatty, and your twin. Yeah. They're nuts. I'm nuts.

_And you feel the urge to kill, to murder, to massacre, to destroy something. It feels like __**softandtender**__ so easy to burn, so easy to wound, so easy to see scarlet._

"Of course I don't. We just met today," You cackle and it sounds restrained, like your mouth is sewn up, but you ignore the urge and strike a dramatic pose. "The name's Keigo!" _JasderoJasderoJasdero._

"Your name is?" "Mizuro." _DavidDavidDavid._

_And we are Jasdevi!_

For a moment, you wonder where the sounds of bullets and fanfare are.

Smoke runs beneath your mind beneath dripping makeup and imaginary toys and you don't want to talk anymore because you'll be lying and you know how much the Earl dislikes lying.

No.

I do not know them. _Iknowthem_

_**I do know you.**_

* * *

**Kurosaki Isshin**

He does not love his family for **they** are not **them**.

_All my pretty ones?_

Holding an **black** umbrella, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain drumming on the **black** earth, and half-listening, half-watching the **black**-wearing priest drabble on about his wife and her kindness, love, warmth, etc. Half-listening, Half-watching Yuzu _(__**Human**__) _cry, Karin (_**Human**__) _and Ichigo (_**Human**__) _swallow back their tears, the **black** casket being lowered; he wonders why he **does not care**.

_Did you say all? O hell kite! All?_

The Grim-Reaper's ((_exorcist's)) _soul is **black**, his blade is **black**, his eyes are **black**, his teeth are **white**, his clothes are **black**, and his scent is **red **with blood.

_What, all my pretty chickens and their dam_

To destroy is to save and to save is to destroy. The destroyers are saviors and the saviors are the destroyers. The reapers ((_destroyers_)) dressed in **black** come to burn the heretics ((_saviors))_ /_burnburnburn/_

Life is made of useless contradictions and death has more.

_At one fell swoop?_

The reapers ((_murderers_)) in **black** /_burnburnburn/ _the angels ((_martyrs)) _in **white**. He sees the **black** corpses of his family; not him, not her, please not them, please not his family ((_I'm b egging you, oh revered father_)), then he sees **black**.

The universe is **black**, **red**, and **white** ((death, blood, and life))

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**

If he had to perish twice, he would choose die in ice.

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

He screamed as flames slowly licked the soles of his feet and slowly /_goinghighergoinghigher/ _It's up to his kneecaps and _/gettinghighergettinghigher/ __**Make it stop. Please. **_

_Some say in ice._

Rhode, Linali, Tyki, Rabi, the Earl, Kanda_, _Mana, just anybody, someone save him from the devouring because **he doesn't want to die. **His former comrades look at him with dead eyes _/eyes once living/ _and they turn to look at Wisely's charred corpse. Rhode is crying and he wishes he could wipe away her tears, but how could he _/don't touch me, traitor/ _with those faithless hands of his.

_From what I've tasted of desire_

He can't feel his legs. The inferno's up to his chest and it's _/gettinghighergettinghigher/ _moving up to hisheart.

_I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice,_

**Bump-de-thump. **He feels his heart pounding against his ribs, begging to get out.

_I think I know enough of hate_

**Bump-de-thump. **His heart is screaming now, but only he can hear it. A discordant memory (_melody_) runs through his head, made of the rapidly beating hearts of his comrades.

_To say that for destruction ice_

**Bump-de-thump. **The whiteface clown (_fool) _is dead.

_Is also great and would suffice._

"…What a nice scene! It's not the season for it… But it's not bad seeing ice at this time of year."

* * *

**Ulquiorra_ Sc_hiffer**

He likes reading Nietzche. **(Gramps always made him read it. That guy is such a looney.)**

_A nihilist is a man who judges if the world as it is that it ought not to be, and of the world as it ought to be that it does not exist._

They** (We) **were doomed to die.

_According to this view, our existence…_

Foolish shinigami. Foolish woman. (**Foolish** **Exorcist) (Foolish 49****th****) **It is pointless to fight **it **off any longer.

_(actions, suffering, willing, feeling)_

Everything will all die eventually. Lord Aizen **(The Earl)** will just make it quicker come for you and your _friends_.

_Has no meaning: the pathos of 'in vain' is…_

Why are you **(am I) **running away from the glorious inevitable? You fools **(I) **have bonds to others you must return to?

_the nihilist's pathos —_

Those bonds are nothing. They are so easy to destroy. You die alone. **(This is the best choice. 'I' can make it right now.)**

_At the same time, as pathos…_

Your friends will come for you because of the bonds in their hearts? **(Bookmen do not have hearts.) **

_An inconsistency on…_

Hearts do not exist. **(Everyone is ink)**

_The part of the nihilist._

"What is it? If I tear open your chest, will I see it inside? If I shatter your skull, will I see it there? You damn humans speak so easily of it almost as if… This… Yes… this thing in my hand… Is the heart?" **(Am I going after her…?)**

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki**

_Come out of her, my people, so that you will not share in her sins, so that you will not receive any of her plagues;_

Rukia has seen the advent, the death of worlds; the shattering of realms, the destruction of a universe, so many times that it does not hurt any more.

_For her sins are piled up to heaven, and God has remembered her crimes._

And she is the only one left. The survivor. **God.** The one that so many have sacrificed for. They _**(AllenTappKandaLaviNii-sanKaienUkitakeNii-samaRenjiIchigo)**_should had lived if… if only not for her.

_Give back to her as she has given; pay her back double for what she has done. Mix her a double portion from her own cup._

Two eyes for an eye. _**(Blind for the avenged)**_ Two ears for an ear. _**(Deaf for the avenged) **_Two lives for a life. _**(Her life and her life for the avenged.)**_ She shall be punished. Let her fix the worlds with silken thread and silver needles.

So says the Word of God. _**You will never escape.**_

_Give her as much torture and grief as the glory and luxury she gave herself._

Bleed. Scream. Ail. Tire. Weep. Once upon a time, a princess pricked her self with a needle and fell into an eternal and peaceful sleep. You shall not have that luxury. There will be no thimbles, no bandages, no release, no rest, no sleep, nothing.

_**They are my world. And I shall be punished for my weakness.**_

* * *

**Kurosaki Karin**

_I love you._

Impossible dreams are her way of life. She can never become strong, never will become a football professional (damn Americans), never can reach them. How can the living reach the dead?

**By ramming their head on a nearby pole until it or your head shatters.**

_Lips on lips brushing each other, hands gripping each other as if the world was going to end on the morrow._

Life is for the living, not the dead. But, she wants… wants so much to die because she might be closer to **everyone.**

_Why…! Why did you betray us? Me? You said that you loved me. Why Allen? I loved you._

She can't keep up. /_runrunrun/ _She can try, but she **can't **do this. Trapped in a world of white lies (It's for your own good) **(Why can't you realize?) **she wants to scream and grab on to an anchor tightly.

'_I can't do this, Rhode.'_

Chasing after a white-haired somebody's /_allen/ _heart, always failing because he's running away from you and you **can't **keep up.

_There's no word as 'can't'. We… I believe that we can do this._

It's impossible. It's stupid. It's unbelievable. Why is she running and falling for a snow-haired boy /_man_/ who is leaving her behind like the rest of the world?

_We can save the world. You promised me that you'll do that right thing. _

**Hey, Toshiro. Where's Ichi-nii? You don't know? You'll find him? It's a promise then. **

She doesn't know. But wherever he's going, everyone will be there also.

'_I'm sorry. Please Rhode, even with this… Please keep on walking. And someday our paths will meet, once again.'_

**I can believe that everyone will be there.**

* * *

**Uruhara Kisuke**

It's his fault. It was always his. _/never the pope's/ /never lerrevier's/_ _/never aizen's/ /never hirako's/_

**Depending on the amount of spirit energy the subject /**_**soldier/**_** has and if the subject's mentalia is stable, the subject will have a higher chance of becoming a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid.**

_By fusing humans with akuma, we can create Third Exorcists. They will lighten the strain on our exorcists, allowing them to focus on the main threat, the Millennium Earl and Noah. They are simple to create and can reproduce with ease in crisis and out._

Why did he?

**An arrancar (Espada-level) is attacking North Rukongai (District 23) and is causing mass casualties and damage. 46 are wounded/or in need of serious medical treatment. This figure includes Vizard Sarugaki Hiyori. 159 are dead. Shinigami stationed at North Rukongai need the support of a captain-level shinigami in order to eliminate the threat.**

_Exorcist Allen Walker is missing. He disappeared after a disagreement with Chief Inspector Lerrevier. The subject of the disagreement is unknown, but is related to the Third Exorcists. Howard Link is unable to locate him. Please send two units of Finders and two exorcists, preferably Linali Lee and Kanda Yuu to bring him back to headquarters._

He wanted to protect them. Maybe he was tired of seeing Hiyori _(Linali)_ crying under her covers because she remembers the dead. Maybe he just wanted everyone to be safe.

**The arrancar attacking North Rukongai has been successfully killed by Sixth Division Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. The casualties are: First Division: Ninth Seat Sawaguri Hana, Nomu Chikabe, Mori Kyoko….**

_Linali Lee has suffered ear damage. These injuries were caused by a high-pitched sound that can tear the eardrum and ruin balance. Her ears will recover in a fortnight. Kanda Yuu has suffered internal organ damage. These injuries were probably caused by the Noah Tyki Mikk or a strong vibration. He will recover in a day. Meanwhile, there is no sign of Allen Walker. We suggest…_

_**Oh Lord. Oh Merciful Father. Please forgive me for these sins. Amen.**_

* * *

**TBC**

"**The struggle itself… is enough to fill a man's heart. One must imagine Sisyphus happy."**

**-The Myth of Sisyphus by Albert Camus**

* * *

Bibliography: I don't own Bleach or DGM or any of these pieces of literature.

Allen: Robert Frost- Fire and Ice

Ulquiorra: Nietzche- The Will to Power, section 585

Rukia: Bible- Revelations Chapter 18 Verses 4-7

AN: I finally updated my profile. So if you want any info on what I'm doing/planning, take a look at it. Also, I wrote down some future plans for stories, so if you want one of stories to be published before Sasuke is done, review any of my stories with the story you want or PM me. Also there is a poll. Please vote.

AN2: This one-shot was created for the purpose of removing writer's block. If someone already wrote a story like mine, tell me. The 'TBC' is for Kanda and Tyki. I can't think of anything with them and their reincarnations. So I"m hoping that your reviews will give me some ideas.

AN3: Characters

Jasdevi = Keigo/Mizuiro

Rhode = Karin Kurosaki

Earl = Isshin

Lavi = Ulquiorra

Komui = Uruhara

Allen = Hitsugaya

Linali = Rukia

Kanda = ???

Tyki = ??? (I'll tell you if you review)

**Also, due to some confusion... all of the reincarnations are ignorant of the others. So that is why Isshin sees his children as 'humans.'

* * *

**

If the format's too confusing... Sorry. I was fiddling around with the new Microsoft Word.

Tell me about any mistakes.

If you want 'DGM character=Bleach Characters list' here, just ask me in a review and if you want a certain pairing/character review or PM me.

If this offends you in some way, sorry.

Written while eating oreos and listening to Vampire Weekend.

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inque Orihime**

_go back go back go back tick tock spin the clock four o clock tick tock twirl the hands go back go back go back to __**the halcyon days. **__No more hollows akuma shinigami exorcist arrancar noah. __**Once you're black you can't go back. Black like a shinigami, black like a exorcist, black like the redhead's ink, black like night, black like white**__. Do you know that sharpies are permanent?_

She breathes in **white **as she drowns in **white**. She drowns in **white **as she breathes in **white**. I want to go back home. I want everyone to be safe. I want to be happy. I want to see color. I want to be strong. It is always I.

_IwantIwantIwant to go back. I am so selfish-__**hsifles**__ twirl the hands counterclockwise go back go back go back three o clock spin the clock tick tock go back go back __**kcab og **_**Tick Tock **She waits and waits and waits for him/her/ it/them to save her. U s e l e s s. I want to do something right-gnorw. I want to be an astronaut. I want to be a chef. Even if nobody would eat my food. I'm not stupid.

_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry. If a sorry could heal the world, why didn't I say anything? I could I could I could but but but no oneoneone would understand-dnatsrednu why don't why don't why don't you get it? _You'll look at me with those terrible eyes. _Pity. Pity. Pity. _

_GO BACK. THREE O CLOCK. _I WANT TO DESTROY IT._ I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared. _I WANT TO DESTROY IT._ I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared. _I WANT TO MOVE THREE STEPS CLOSER._ I can't I can't I can't _I WANT TO KILL AIZEN._ I don't I don't I don't wanna be GOD. _

_go back go back go back two o clock twirl the left and up back go back go back go tick tock sings the clock (sing benihime) spin the clock (the crandfather glock dancing)_ She does not want to go with him. She does not want to go with him. I want to live. I want the two men to live. _I don't I don't I don't _ They will die if she does not come. For a second, she is Aizen. Aizen is God. The Law of Syllogism.

_go back go back go back one o clock _I want to go back home. I want Kuchiki-san to live. I want Kurosaki-kun to see me. I want to protect myself. I want to be stronger. I want to help people. _I don't I don't I don't. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_go back go back to __**the halcyon days **twelve o clock_

Hmm… Kurosaki-kun's been going to the bathroom a lot now. I wonder if he has diarrhea. _**Ignorance is bliss.**_

_**

* * *

**_I don't own Bleach or D. Gray Man.

Also, if the saying 'Once you're black, you can't go back' offends you in some way racially, I did not want to offend you in anyway. I wanted to show that Orihime is not a completely good person and her stay at Hueco Mendo has changed her for the worse. This is not Orihime bashing.

Orihime is Miranda Lotto

Please Read and Review


End file.
